¡A Superar Barreras!
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: AU(Universo Alternativo-Alterno)Dos hermanos viviendo juntos y solos, que se puede esperar? Un fanfiction muy Romántico tal vez... Dedicado a...
1. Izumo ¡Todo Aburrimiento!

****

****

****

**~Notas Principales:**

Aquí me ven de nuevo. Esta vez con un AU (Universo Alternativo) 

La historia se desglosa en Izumo (Por lo menos al principio) 

Y bueno, lo demás se tendrán que enterar ustedes mismos.

Preparen lo necesario( Palomitas, soda , caramelos y...tengan cerca el baño! XD) por que esto va a comenzar! (Igual no me  hagan caso, es por llenar espacio XD) 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**~Advertencias: **

Bueno es de suponer que si es un AU, los personajes van a estar muy, muy, muuuy OOC (Algunos más que otros)

Así que advertidos están, reclamaciones no serán escuchadas XD ( en el aspecto de que los personajes estén OOC)

Parejas...Bueno, aún es muy pronto para enterarse XD Por tanto en éste, el primer capítulo no hay romance (Bueno...tal vez solo amor familiar xD)

No más advertencias ^_ ^

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

*** Agradecimientos * :**

****

****

~Marine neko: Bueno tal vez solo sea la única vez que ponga agradecimientos por ser el primer capítulo ^^U. Bueno Agradezco mucho a mi comadre Marine por haber leído el fic , haberme dado su opinión , darme ánimos , tratar de hacerme recordar el título del fic y por ser simplemente mi comadre consentida! (la única por cierto XD) Gracias!!

PD: Marilyn-Cuello Manson Rulz!!! *-*  (no me hagan caso ^^U...XP)

~Sweet Mary Angel:  Por haber leído también el Fic y haberme dado sus simpáticas opiniones n_n! Y darme ánimos! Muchas Gracias S-Chan! ^o^

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**~ Dedicaciones / Para  :**

****

****

****

****

~Natty

~Bratty

~Rally

~Eleone

****

****

Igual y no me hagan caso...Solo es que las admiro demasiado (en serio) XD

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo 1: **  

Prólogo:_   Izumo ¡Todo Aburrimiento!    _

****

Otro Día soleado. 

Lo sé por que lo brillantes rayos del astro rey( Es decir...el sol) se estampan en mi cara, justo en mis ojos. Que gracioso, no?

¿Qué no puede una estúpida nube taparlo? Detesto el sol.

Además de que hay un calor del demonio. Vaya! Genial, no? Bah!

Japón es el lugar donde vivo(Obvio). Un lugar soñado. Un lugar donde se puede vivir con ciertos pequeños lujos y comodidades, lleno de tecnología y cosas así...Oh! Claro! Sino es que vivieras en medio de montañas e inmensa vegetación. Izumo para se exactos. 

Alejado de cualquier aparato novedoso...maldiciones! ni siquiera he visto yo mismo un teléfono en mi vida!. Esto no es vida, o si? Vivir en un país lleno de cosas raras que llaman "Tecnológicas" o "modernas"   y ni siquiera conocerlas.

Detesto Izumo.

Bosques sin fin y enormes montañas y templos sagrados. ¡Todo aburrimiento!

Encima tener que vivir con mi familia...Digo, no son malos, pero tampoco muy divertidos.

Es decir, ¿A quién le importa la dinastía Asakura? A ellos, por supuesto.

¿Y que decir de los abuelos? Parecen del siglo pasado(Y no solo por la apariencia) Todo el día toman té y hacen sus estúpidas ceremonias espirituales. O sea, me importa un bledo que no seamos tan "comunes" y que convivamos con los Lozano, la familia que vivía anteriormente en nuestra mansión. 

Por que olvide decir algo, muy pequeño, de verdad nada importante...Soy un Shaman(Bueno, eso quieren que sea) al igual que mi padre y abuelo, mi madre y abuela son miko e itako respectivamente. Si, me refiero a que puedo ver espíritus o fantasmas. 

Precisamente vivimos en las estúpidas montañas de Izumo, para mejorar nuestro poder espiritual(o al menos ellos, por que yo solo estoy aquí para aburrirme). No tengo amigos humanos por así decirlo, estamos muy alejados del único pueblo que hay en Izumo. Así que yo convivo con los hijos de los Lozano y aunque son espíritus son graciosos e incluso me hacen sonreír. 

"Ya fue suficiente descanso, Yoh"  Genial, llegó mi abuelo! No habían pasado ni 15 minutos!

"Pero ni siquiera habían pasado 5 minutos, abuelo!" Bueno...Hay que dramatizar un poco.

"Ya fue suficiente, a seguir entrenando!"

"Bah! Si apenas alcance a maldecir a Izumo"  Le reté. A veces ni se por que lo hago, supongo que es divertido ver su cara de enojo o desesperación. 

"Pues mejor así, vete acostumbrando por que aquí vivirás toda tu vida"  Pero claro, él siempre gana de alguna forma.

"Oh! Genial! Siempre soñé pudrirme en la montañas de Izumo y llevar una vida llena de aburrimiento, alejado de todo! Grandioso!"  Lleno de sarcasmo continué con el entrenamiento, el cual solo consistía en intentar levantar ramas o hojas y posesionar otros objetos más pesados.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Mientras Yoh seguía entrenando en las montañas con su abuelo, La señora Keiko, y la abuela Kino observaban desde la pequeña sala del té.

"Kino..."  Keiko dejó su taza sobre la enorme bandeja de plata llena de galletas y otros aperitivos, cerca de la jarra que contenía el té. Y cogió una galleta.

"Sí, lo sé. Esas galletas están deliciosas"  No obstante la abuela no se dejó vencer por la tentación y no tomó una galleta. Solo dio sorbidos mas largos a su té mientras le soplaba lento el vapor.

"No. Me refiero a que...-

"Es sobre Yoh?" Dijo cortante.

"Así es" Esta vez Keiko dio un gran mordisco al la galleta que uno podría jurar que derramo más migajas al piso que las que se comió.

"Bueno, mi nieto es un buen chico. Es muy responsable y... muy atractivo" Kino dejó su té al observar como la señora se ahogaba con la galleta.

"Keiko, querida!"  Después de todo un acto de primeros auxilios, la abuela logro hacerle escupir el trozo de galleta que se había atorado en su garganta.

"Kino! ¡¿Cómo osas a decir eso?! Eres una pelada! Nada más eso me faltaba!"  Aún toda colorada y con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, no era pretexto suficiente para dejar de decirle esa cosas a la pobre abuela.

"Cálmate Keiko, si es la verdad. Ve su físico, aún no es siquiera mayor de edad y ya tiene unos hermosos pectorales! Y esos rasgos tan excitantes! Todo un hombre!" Típico de la abuela, comenzar a hablar sobre sus nietos de una forma muy...especial.

"Kino!!! Como eres maldita! ¡¿Qué clase de abuela eres?!"  Por favor...Llamen a la policía que ésta va a matar a la pobre abuela!

"Soy una abuela que se da cuenta de lo atractivos y excitantes que son sus nietos"  Llena de orgullo en cada una de sus palabras se fue de espaldas cuando Keiko se le aventó, tomándola desprevenida.

"KINO!!!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Fue tan gracioso(Por fin algo divertido!).

Ri-Kun( Mi mejor amigo, hijo varón de los Lozano, espíritu por cierto) Llegó interrumpiendo el entrenamiento diciendo que algo sucedía con mi madre y abuela. Corrimos hasta la sala de té y nos encontramos con una abuela toda aruñada, con raspones por todos lados y un pequeño chichón en la cabeza,  pero conservando una sonrisa...pícara? En cuanto a mi madre llevaba una cara de bilis, de esas de enojo mezclado con vergüenza. Y solo llevaba un gran, gran, GRAN chichón en la cabeza.

"Kino, ¿qué diablos pasó aquí?" Ante la interrogación de mi abuelo, las dos se miraron y nos pidieron que tomáramos asiento. 

Algo confusos obedecimos.

"Veras, Hijo..." Comenzó mi madre.

"Hemos decido que eres muy excitante" 

"KINO!" ladró furiosa mi mamá.

"eh?" en verdad me confundían. Sobre todo las incoherencias de mi abuela...

"Kino, querida, por favor." Mi abuela guardo silencio cuando mi abuelo le pidió. Algo que solo sucedía con él.

"Como decía, Yoh..."

"si?" Oh, diablos! Habla de una vez!

"Hemos decido que deberías marcharte de Izumo"  Creo haber soñado o alucinado...en verdad dijo las palabras que siempre deseé? 

"Así es Yoh, ya no queremos que estés aquí por que solo haces que nuestro cuerpo se excite y bueno, ya somos muy viejas, nos podría dar un infarto, tú sabes."

"...KINO!" Una nueva discusión se volvió a dar.

"¡¿A quién le dices vieja?! Yo AÚN soy muy joven! La única momia aquí eres tú! Y solo tú!"

"Admite que ya eres vieja Keiko! Con dos hijos has quedado hecha un asco!"

"QUE?! Repite eso!!"  Mientras las veía pelear , lanzándose arañazos y mordiscos y unos cuantos golpes, inconscientemente analizaba las cosas.

¿Qué ya no quieren que esté con ellos? Ninguno?

Bueno, en parte es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida. Por fin me largo de Izumo, no más montañas, no más bosques y no más entrenamiento. Adiós Izumo, Hola... es cierto, a dónde iré? 

"Y...y a donde diablos iré?"

"Tenemos una pensión en tokio, te irás para allá" Mi padre había llegado de su trabajo! Y por que me alegra? Bah! Total! Al menos respondió a mi pregunta, ya que las señoras están muy ocupadas matándose y mi abuelo tratando de detenerlas.

"Esto...debe ser una broma!"

"No lo es. Hemos visto que aquí no vives feliz, además eres un pésimo Shaman, así que no eres de mucha ayuda"

Vaya, eso si que me sorprendió...Por fin se han dado cuenta que no sirvo para nada! Esto debe ser el paraíso!

"Hey Keiko, amor! Ya llegué! ¿Qué pasó con mi beso de bienvenida?" Oh, no. Con lo que detesto ver a mis padres coquetear. 

Inmediatamente, mi madre dejó a la abuela para aventarse a los extendidos brazos de mi papá, para luego besarlo...y besarlo, y besarlo, y besarlo...para terminar en el cuarto.

Genial, ahora solo han quedado mis abuelos, bueno al menos podré hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre mi inesperado viaje permanente.

"ehh...Abuela, abuelo"  Cielos, creo que ahora si se les pasó la mano a las señoras. Pobre del rostro de mi abuela Kino! No me gustaría ser ella.

"Si, querido?"  Apenas con la ayuda de mi abuelo pudo sentarse de nuevo y tomar su taza de té, la cual no había pasado por ningún rasguño.

"Cuando me iré? Puedo irme ya? Cómo me iré? En que? Con quién?" Listo. Mi bomba de preguntas estalló. 

"Buenoo, veras, querido-

"No, Kino, deja que le diga yo, antes de que digas otra incoherencia" Para mi suerte, Yohmei le interrumpió.

"Está bien" Con tono inconforme mi abuela se encargo de solo comer galletas.

"Veras Yoh, aún no eres mayor de edad y no eres lo suficientemente responsable para mantener una casa de pie y mucho menos una pensión"

"Al grano, abuelo"

"A eso voy, Yoh, veras..."

"Oh Yohmei! Puedes ir mas de prisa? El té no va a permanecer caliente por siempre y mucho menos si no hablas claro y al grano!" Esa es mi abuela!

"Bien ,bien!  Yoh, tu hermano Hao vendrá por ti para irse los dos juntos a vivir en la pensión"  Fue como un balde de agua fría...

Mi hermano? Hao?! No! Por que?

"Por que él ya es mayor de edad y es mucho más responsable, además ya se le venció la fecha de renta y ya no tenemos tanto dinero como para darle más"  Como si hubiese dicho mis quejas en voz alta , mi abuelo me respondió.

Pero apenas las únicas cosas que puedo recordar de mi hermano son las bromas queme hacía de pequeño, cuando peleamos y él siempre salía victorioso y esa vez que fuimos a pescar y casi me ahoga, y claro cuando se fue de la casa a vivir a la capital. 

Y ahora me reencontraría con él, para vivir juntos. No! simplemente no me cae bien la idea.

"Oh, vamos Yoh, no pongas cara de vegetal! Hao es todo un hombre! La última vez que lo vi tenía un cuerpo como para lamerlo enterito! Con mirada de líder y con ese buen humor que siempre tuvo! Excitante!"  Los 'simpáticos' comentarios de la abuela no podrían faltar. Con la boca llena de galleta molida.

Y claro...era de esperarse, los gritos de mi madre no podrían tardar en unos cuatro segundos aún estando en el cuarto con papá...

1...

2...

3...

"KINO!!!"  Lo sabía. Bueno, le fallé solo con un segundo.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Notas  :**

¿Que tal? La verdad me encantó la idea de un Yoh tan...cambiado XD muy pesimista y algo infeliz ^^U Pero más adelante veremos lo feliz que se mostrará en algunas ocasiones. 

Bien, como se pudieron dar cuenta, está narrado en primera persona( Es decir, Yoh lo narra) Pero en algunas partes está en tercera persona (Narradora, o sea yo XD). Para que no se confundan de repente XD.

Por si no se habían dado cuenta, todos están muy OOC .(Apoco? XD) Jamás veríamos a la señora Keiko y Kino llevarse tan bien  ^^U o que decir de los coqueteos entre el señor Mikihisha y Keiko? Y no discutamos sobre la simpática personalidad de nuestra querida Kino XD

Igual y todos se dedican al shamanismo, como en la serie, pero aquí Yoh es un completo fracaso. Además de que lo han corrido xD y bueno, tampoco en la serie los Asakura conviven con los Lozano, obviamente, por lo que quiere decir que son personajes inventados por mi.

Bueno, no daré adelantos del próximo capítulo. Pero siguiendo la lógica se sabe que Hao entrará  XD

Ante todo, gracias. Comentarios o quejas( en dado caso dudas) en review.

¡Reviews! 


	2. El Vagabundo

**~ Notas Principales : **

Hola de nuevo a todos! Después de una dura lucha contra el tiempo y mi enorme pereza he vuelto XD Bueno muchas cosas raras les esperan en este segundo capitulo, espero que no sean estúpidas como creo que son XD bah...bueno, que disfrutan y no molesto más y vamos de una vez con lo que han esperado amablemente. Y en compensación he hecho este capitulo un poquito más largo xP 

****

****

**~ Advertencias : **

Lo mismo, personajes muy OOC.

****

****

** ~ Dedicaciones / Para : **

Bueno, el Fanfiction entero es dedicado especialmente para: Natty Bratty Rally y Eleone. Pero este capitulo en especial está dedicado para dos grandes personas: Akane y Juane. 

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo 2 :**

__

_El Vagabundo._

Hoy fue una mañana de locos. Por alguna extraña razón mi abuelo no me levantó de madrugada como es de costumbre, al contrario, me dejó dormir hasta cuando yo quisiera.

 La abuela y mi madre no discutieron y mi padre se fue como cualquier adulto normal a su trabajo, y...¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Cualquiera diría que es de familia normal...Pero hombre! estamos hablando de mi familia! Los Asakura! 

Mi mamá se la ha pasado todo el día tejiendo lo que parecía una extraña prenda. La abuela no paraba de tomar su adorado té mientras que algo misteriosa revisaba sus viejos libros de fotos. El abuelo buscaba algo que mi abuela le ordenó, pero a la vez hacia una extraña lista en un viejo pergamino. 

Yo más que alarmado por sus extrañas actitudes , me ocupé de aburrirme como todos los días. Otro asqueroso día soleado, con mucho calor y poca brisa. Como no he hecho nada desde que desperté aún traigo puesta la pijama. Ni siquiera me bañé, ya que lo hacía cuando terminaba de "entrenar". 

Me dispuse a descansar un poco. Me recosté sobre el piso de la entrada a la puerta, y comencé a quedarme dormido. Pero unos enorme rugidos, enormes gritos feroces y escalofriantes , hicieron escapar a mi pesado sueño. 

Era mi estomago, tenía hambre. Y como no tenerla si tampoco hemos siquiera desayunado y ya casi es medio día! Renegando me levanté en busca de alimentos.

 "Abuelo ¿no vamos a desayunar?" Le dije en tono de enojo mientras lo veía escribir en el pergamino.

 "Shhh..." 

"Abuelo ¬_¬" 

"Que?" 

"No vamos a- 

"Ah eso, no sé dile a tu madre" me interrumpió, siguiendo escribiendo y sin prestarme atención. Molesto me fui en busca de mi mamá.

 Ella se encontraba demasiada concentrada en su...ehm...en su intento de tejer. 

Sin pensarlo siquiera le interrumpí. "Mamá quiero comer" le dije, recibiendo solo una mirada de reojo.

 "Y?" me contesto. 

"Tu eres la que cocina, no? ¬.¬"

 "No ves que estoy ocupada? dile a tu abuela!...no, mejor, no, la ultima vez rompió mi cazuela favorita la muy ingrata T_T"

 "Yo no tuve la culpa!!!! La cazuela era de baja calidad!!!" Se escuchó el grito de la abuela. 

"Mamáaaa" le insistí.

 "Mira, ve haber que te cocinas tu, si?" me dijo para después ir a discutir con mi abuela. Era el colmo ni siquiera me prestaban atención. 

Protestando con mis gestos me dirigí a la zona prohibida de la casa...La cocina. Escalofríos me recorrieron al ver las miles de cazuelas , cucharones e instrumentos raros. 

Sin siquiera saber del cruel destino que me esperaba agarre la primera cazuela que vi. Después de observarla y suponer para que se utiliza, tomé un instrumento parecido a la cuchara, solo que era más grande y tenía más bien forma de pala.

Con extremo cuidado como si fuesen a explotar los coloque en la estufa. Me dirigí al refrigerador, abrirlo era algo fácil, de hecho es lo único que me parece familiar en la cocina.

Quería comer algo delicioso, algo que supiera bien y no amargo y salado como los guisos de papá. Tome unos cuantos huevos, y una mitad de pescado ( pues hay que recordar que en Izumo es común pescar los pequeños peces de los ríos).

Con suma precaución prendí fuego a la estufa , recordé que mamá siempre le ponía antes aceite doméstico y le vertí, y desde una buena distancia ( casi un metro para ser exactos) coloque el pescado y los huevos.

"AHHGGGGG!!!!"

Miles de ardientes gotas de aceite brincaron atacando a mi rostro y brazos cuyos utilicé para cubrirme.

No podía hacerlo, un temor fue brotando como cual flor en primavera, un temor hacia el caliente aceite, el cual dejaba brotar sumas gotas  hirviendo.

Al recuperar un poco el valor tome esa extraña cuchara-pala y me atreví a remover los huevos. Los volteé para que se cocinarán del otro extremo, mientras que repetía la operación con el pescado. Pero volví a sentir esas culminantes e hirvientes gotas en mis brazos, resistí un poco pero cuando una de ellas, la más suspicaz , paró cerca de mi ojo izquierdo, me rendí.

Solté la cuchara-pala y dirigí mis manos a mi ojo. Mientras dejaba escapar algunos gritos de histeria total.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"¿Qué son esos gritos?" Se pregunto así mismo el viejo Yohmei mientras veía aún discutir a las dos mujeres.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Salí de mi rincón y mire desafiante a la cazuela. Unos estúpidos alimentos no me iba a producir terror, no señor!.

Me acerque.

Pero un vuelco en el estomago se empezó a producir al oír como el pescado producía un extraño sonido, como si fuese a estallar. Mire los huevos y vi como se le hacían burbujas y producía el mismo sonido.

Muerto de miedo di unos pasos hacia atrás pero...Oh sorpresa! 

En unos segundos lo que era una cocina ahora parecía una cocina...pero de pescado y huevos...err... no soy muy bueno en el humor. Como hice notar, pero el punto era que de la nada explotaron, salpicando todo.

Y , obviamente, también me llene de pescado y huevo, como resultado...

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Aceite ardiendo en todo mi rostro.

Corrí de inmediato hacia mi madre y abuela. No pude actuar de otra manera.

"Maaaaamá, abuela!!!!!"

"Te digo que las cazuelas eran de muy baja calidad!"

"No es verdad! tu me las destrozaste totalmente!"

"por que eran de baja calidad, Keiko"

"NO!"

"A que sí"

"KINOOOO!!!" He ahí de estar, en medio de la discusión de las mujeres estas. Sin prestarme un minuto de atención, no obstante, no lo iba a permitir.

"OIGAN!!!!" Hice sonar mi voz y como resultado las dos callaron, cesaron un momento.

Apenas iba abrir mi boca para exclamar lo sucedido y pedir un desayuno decente cuando se escuchan unos fuertes golpes a la puerta.

"Ve a abrir Yoh" Me ordenaron en unísono, mi madre, abuela y abuelo el cual recién se había arrimado a ellas.

"Voy T_T" 

Y allá voy, todo sucio, en pijama y con un hambre del demonio.

Apenas abrí la puerta cuando di un sobresalto al ver a la persona que estaba en la entrada.

Más alto que yo, quizás no mucho, unos 30 ó 20 cm más...bueno si algo mucho. Su rostro muy familiar, su cabello era largo y castaño. Llevaba ropas viejas,  sus pantalones de mezclilla tenían unos agujeros en las rodillas, llevaba una playera negra y sobre esa una a cuadros roja pero abierta y de botones. Sus cara como sus manos estaban sucias. Y finalmente pude notar que traía consigo una vieja y sencilla mochila.

No podía ser sino un Vagabundo. Pidiendo comida o ropa.

"Hola!!!!" Me dijo de repente entusiasmado y para mi sorpresa se abalanzó dándome un abrazo.

"Oye!!" Le grité alejándome de él. "Mira, no tenemos ni ropa ni comida que darte, así que adiós" le dije ya calmado mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pero apenas cerré la puerta y noté que el vagabundo ya estaba adentro.

"Hey! Espera! Que no oíste?!" 

  Inmediatamente lo seguí hasta la cocina, donde había casualmente llegado. Lo observe un rato, me parecía familiar. Pero me sacó de mis pensamientos al ver como disfrutaba del intento de desayuno que había hecho. MI desayuno, que YO había preparado, en segundos se esfumó. Dibujando un extraño gesto en el rostro del vagabundo.

"Wacala!!" Exclamó mientras eructaba.

"Eres un cerdo...mira, ya te comiste mi desayuno T_T, eso querías no? Ahora ya puedes irte" 

"Oye! No estaba tan delicioso , es más era asqueroso!" 

"No importa! El punto es que te lo comiste!"

"Esas no son formas de darme la bienvenida" 

"Eh?..." Me paralicé.  

"HIJO!" Mi madre llegó abrazando al sucio vagabundo, llenándolo de besos mientras que él solo reía tontamente.

"Wow! Que guapo estás!!!" La abuela llegó apartando a mi madre del vagabundo. Lo reviso varias  veces de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa para después soltar chorros de baba...si baba.

"Por favor, Kino no digas nada de-

"Que sensual eres amor! Pero mira nada más que hermosos ojos, y ese largo cabello, y que decir de esos rasgos de todo  hombrecito! Excitante!!"  Antes de que mi mamá terminara de hablar la abuela ya había descargado sus tan famosos ya comentarios.

"KINO!"

"si?"

"Que igualada eres con mi Hao!" Y comenzaron a pelear....espera...dijo hao? 

"MAMÁ!" interrumpí su discusión.

"Que quieres?" Me respondió más calmada.

"Ese vagabundo es...es Hao??" Le pregunte temeroso. Mientras se hacía un silencio.

Para descargarse en risas del vagabundo y de mi abuela.

"Claro que lo es! Yoh, éste "vagabundo" es tu hermano Hao" Me dijo en forma de burla, mientras me lo presentaba como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

"Hola Yoh!" me Saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

Me quedé petrificado. Había olvidado que Hao llegaría por mí para irnos a Tokio, incluso me había olvidado de cómo era...cosa que es algo irónica porque somos muy parecidos. Mis brazos se volvieron pesados y tanto mis ojos como mi boca estaban tan abiertos.

"Yoh...? Otra vez se quedó  como vegetal"  Dijo la abuela Kino mientras me observaba.

"Oye, hermanito, cuanto tiempo verdad?" Me dijo sonriente. Como es que puede sonreír? "Oye...hay que darnos prisa e irnos, ya sabes, no tarda mamá en hacer sus tonterías" Pasó un brazo por mi cuello y me susurro en el oído.

"ehhh?" reaccioné.

"Haber mis niños!" Exclamó mi madre, haciéndonos señas de que valláramos con ella.

"Oye Ma'! ya nos vamos!"

"Qué? Porque tan pronto?" 

"ehhhh bueno, para no llegar tan noche a Tokio" contestó nervioso.

"Pero nieto querido! El viaje no es tan largo!" interrumpió mi abuela. Y al parecer para mal, por la cara que puso Hao.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Los Asakura habían pasado una tarde juntos de nuevo. Desde que el mayor de los hermanos, Hao, se había ido de casa, la familia jamás estuvo tan unida de nuevo. Hao era una parte importante. Fue el primer hijo, la primera bendición diría la señora Keiko. No tenía ni 15 años cuando Hao se marchó, y no precisamente por motivos de estudios. En ese entonces Yoh tenía aproximadamente 11 años apenas, es importante tal vez recalcar que no tuvo jamás muchos buenos recuerdos de su hermano mayor. A causa de la marcha de Hao, inconscientemente, el pequeño Yoh se fue apagando un poco. 

Desde niño Yoh, siempre se mostró paranoico, la cual actualmente es parte de su carácter. 

Es posible que la ausencia de Hao pudo haberle afectado, aunque el siempre se mostrara indiferente ante su hermano mayor. No obstante, si eso fuese verdad, entonces como explicaríamos la existencia de hijos únicos , los cuales viven felices? Tal vez Yoh es del tipo de personas que ocupan de otras para sentirse bien. Aunque hablando de Yoh Asakura eso es algo completamente estúpido. Yoh es el único Asakura con mentalidad anti-asakura. 

Es decir, cualquiera lo diría. Detesta cualquier tradición de esta familia, su familia. Pero, en ese caso, detestaría también a su hermano?

La señora Keiko no dejaba de abrazar a su "bebé". Fueron muchos los años que no lo tuvo cerca. La abuela de vez en cuando decía algunos de sus comentarios, ya que también estaba muy ocupada admirando a Hao. Incluso el abuelo se mostraba  afectuoso con Hao. Yoh, él se encontraba sentado alejado de todos y solo con su maleta cerca. Observándolos.

"Donde está mi hijo Hao?" Se escuchó después del sonido de la puerta.

"Miki' amor! Ven a ver a Hao!" Keiko le recibió, acompañándolo.

Hao se levantó de su lugar y  miro a su padre, mientras que el señor Mikihisha también lo miraba.

"Padre..." Pronunció levemente abrazándolo.

"Mírate! todo  un hombre como su padre, ne?" Yoh observaba algo incrédulo el afectuoso abrazo entre su hermano y su padre. Y su ceño se frunció cuando Su padre le besó la mejilla a Hao, siendo los dos capturados por los brazos de su madre.

"Oh vaya, mírense, se ven como una familia" ironizó el menor de los Asakura mientras se levantaba y salía.

Pasó como una hora más. Desde afuera, donde estaba Yoh, se podían oír las carcajadas de Mikihisha, el abuelo y unas cuantas veces de Hao.

Era obvio que estaban felices de tener de nuevo a Hao, por lo menos por unas cuantas horas. 

Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban y compartían e intentaban recuperar los años perdidos, Yoh esperaba sentado mientras amargas insinuaciones se creaban en su mente.

Ya casi anochecía cuando Hao salió de la casa también, y con él toda la familia.

"Bueno, ya es hora de que nos despidamos, cierto Yoh?" asintiendo se acerco a todos.

"Te vamos a extrañar mucho Hao" sollozaba de nuevo la señora Keiko, mientras gotitas se formaban en la cabeza de Hao.

"Has que tu padre se sienta todavía más orgulloso de ti, Hijo." Hao asintió a todas las despedidas y recomendaciones que le decían.

Cuando los dos hermanos dieron media vuelta para retirarse un grito los detuvo.

"Espera Hao!" Keiko llegó corriendo. "Toma, espero lo lleves siempre puesto" Le entregó una prenda que ella misma había bordado. Se suponía que era un pequeño abrigo rojo, Hao solo hizo una mueca y se lo puso, provocando una sonrisa en su madre.

"Oye Yoh, conserva esto" Yoh tomó el álbum que su abuela le dio. Abrió una pagina para verlo.

"Vaya! Tomaron una foto de eso? Genial!" Hao estalló en risas al ver una de las fotos. Estaban él e Yoh en el lago, Hao estaba con un pequeño short , tendría apenas unos 8 años, mientras que Yoh 4. El pequeño Hao estaba tirado en el pasto pataleando de la risa   mientras sostenía otro short más pequeño, el de yoh para ser exactos, mientras que éste intentaba salir del agua desnudo, mientras lloraba del susto.

"Sí, gracias abuela" Sarcástico cerro el álbum.

"esperen! Una foto! A ver sonrían!" Después de que les tomarán la foto, se despidieron de nuevo y se marcharon.

"Porque nos detuvimos?" Preguntó Yoh cuando se detuvieron en un árbol ya lejos de la mansión.

"Aguarda aquí" Hao se metió entre unos árboles.

"Hao?" Después de unos minutos de que Hao no volvía Yoh se desespero. Hasta que vio que dos luces se acercaban por entre los árboles.

"AAAH!!"  cayó de espaldas asustado.

"Hey, Yoh, sube" Hao le hizo señas para que subiera al auto que había estacionado entre los árboles.

"que-que se supone que es?" Se acerco al auto y abrió la puerta.

"Bueno, le llaman automóvil, es como la bicicleta, sabes" Después de varios minutos de meditación Yoh subió.

"Bien, despídete de Izumo, Yoh"

"Ya lo hice desde hace años..." Hao evitó mirarlo a los ojos y arrancó.

"Esperen!!!!" Ri-Kun se dirigía a ellos.

"Oh, cielos Ri-Kun! Cuanto tiempo! No te vi en la casa" Hao sonrió al ver al espíritu.

"Que sucede?" Preguntó Yoh mientras veía también feliz a Ri-Kun por ver a Hao.

"Yo iré con ustedes también" Hao sonrió e Yoh se quedó sorprendido.

"Bueno, sube hombre, que nos vamos!" apenas había subido cuando Hao arrancó velozmente el auto.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Nos habíamos parado en una de esas tipo cafeterías donde los viajeros llegaban, no recuerdo como dijo Hao que se llamaban. Ri-Kun aguardaba en el auto, no quiso bajar, estaba demasiado entretenido en el automóvil.

Remojaba mi pan en el café, esperando a mi hermano, que había ido al baño. Aún no me imaginaba como sería mi vida ahora al lado de Hao. Pero suponía que sería mejor que en Izumo.

"En que piensas?" Llegó y se sentó, sorbiendo de su café mientras cogía un pan.

"En...nada" Le contesté indiferente.

"Sabes, sería mejor si nos lleváramos mejor no crees?...Sé que no convivimos demasiado, y lo que pasamos juntos no fueron momentos muy lindos" Sonrió.

"No convivimos demasiado? Cielos, yo creí que vivimos juntos hasta cuando cumplí los 11...eso es mucho , sabías? Podrías haberte ido desde que empecé hablar"

Dejó escapar una carcajada. "....Vamos, Yoh, no seas tan pesimista. Ya vas a ver como no te arrepentirás de esto"

"Como cuando no me arrepentí de no despedirme de ti, ni de seguirte llorando cuando te marchaste?"

"....creo que esto no está bien"

"En serio?" ironicé

"No entiendo tu actitud. Pero supongo que ese problema de tu carácter se te esfumara, descuida" me dijo clamado mientras dejaba la taza vacía.

"Vaya, no sabía que el problema era yo"

"Bien, Yoh, que te pasa? Pasaron  más de 6 años sin vernos y es así como seremos?"

"No sé...porque no le preguntas a papá?"

"que quieres decir, Yoh?"

"Sí, pregúntale a tu familia" Deje caer el pan al café salpicando la mesa, y me pare para salirme y subirme al auto.

Después de un rato Hao se acercó al automóvil, subió, y sin decir nada arrancó el auto, por fin rumbo a Tokio.

Se cumpliría por fin el deseo que tenía de irme de Izumo....Pero a la vez se cumpliría algo que jamás desearía, vivir con el vagabundo, mejor conocidos por todos como Hao.

Durante el camino, tome la interesante labor de mirar como pasaban velozmente los árboles, y a leer los letreros que pasábamos. Y podía oír que Ri-Kun y Hao conversaban, pero no les puse mucha atención.

Hasta que pude ver las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, pero acaparó mas mi atención a la hermosa torre de tokio.

Por fin habíamos llegado. Y Pronto todo comenzaría.

**~ Notas:**

Hola a todo mundo! Antes que nada mil disculpas por no subir antes este capitulo. Estoy por actualizar mis demás fanfictions.

Bueno, pero ahora si. Ya vieron la llegada de Hao, y la bienvenida que le dieron ^^U y una pequeña discusión entre hermanos. Hasta ahora todo normal, bueno mas o menos XD...Pero aguarden que en el próximo capitulo, planeó la entrada de uno de los personajes mas queridos, es obvio saber de quien hablo, no? Pues sino es así tendrán que esperar. ^^

Aún no hubo romance...pero les prometo que en el que viene si habrá! Y sino es así que mi imootochan G-chan me suelte a los teletubies! XP 

Bueno, no cabe duda que esto está apestando un poco XD igual no importa. Hmmmm....ya no se que más decir, bueno, agradezco que se pasen a leer este fic, y si dejan Reviews se los agradezco aún más XD

Bueno, nos veremos hasta el proximo que capitulo que no se cuando subiré XD.

Por último quiero enviar un gran saludo a G-chan! ^-^ ....después hablamos en el MSN de m.erda, si?


	3. Nuevo Hogar, Nuevo desastre

**~Notas Principales:**

Lamento la tardanza, bueno, de todas formas quien lee esto? Sinceramente creo que solo escribo porque me gusta ^^U Pero bueno, espero que por lo menos les quiete un poco el aburrimiento. Eso es todo.

****

****

****

**~Advertencias:**

Lo de siempre, OOC.

****

****

****

**~ Dedicaciones / Para:**

Este capitulo en especial es dedicado a cierto gato blanco que ya murió. (¿Quéeee? No me miren así, es lo menos que podía hacer por el pobre gatito). 

****

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo 3:**

 _Nuevo Hogar, Nuevo Desastre._

Hao estacionó el auto enfrente de una gran casa, la cual sostenía el letrero de "Familia Asakura". No podría exactamente decir con palabras exactas las sensaciones que siento en este momento, era cumplir un sueño y a la vez una pesadilla.

Obviamente el sueño era vivir lejos de Izumo, y la pesadilla vivir con Hao. Pero tenía que aceptarlo de una vez: Esto va ser desastroso. 

"Muy bien, Hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa!" Hao salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una llave, abrió y se metió. Espere a que volviera a salir, me hizo una seña y bajé del auto.

"Vamos Ri-Kun" Dije mientras bajaba mis maletas de la puerta trasera y entraba a la casa, es decir, la pensión.

Era una casa enorme, y lo parecía más ya que no estaba amueblada. Espacio por todos lados. Revise la cocina, la sala de estar, y todas las habitaciones que había. Me topé con los baños, entré y era otro enorme espacio. Había dos pequeños lavamanos juntos al final y a la izquierda habían dos puertas. Era de suponerse que eran los baños ya que llevaban las palabras de "Mujeres" y "hombres". Seguí caminado por la pensión, revisando una habitación para mi.

"Baños termales!!" Se escuchó el grito de mi hermano a lo lejos, creo que lo mejor será dejar que él escoja una habitación y así escoger la que esté más alejada de la de él.

Una vez que Hao había elegido su cuarto, yo elegí el mío, y como lo había dicho, era el más alejado.

Me adentré a mi cuarto, aventé las maletas en el piso y me recosté en el mismo lugar. 

__

__

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Hao?" Salí de mi cuarto, esperando encontrar a mi hermano por algún lado. Crucé los pasillos y me dirigí a la sala de estar.

"Hey, Yoh! ¿Qué pasa?" Hao se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto con Ri-Kun.

"No vamos a comer?" Le pregunté.

"Pues claro, pero estoy esperando a que la mudanza llegue"

"¿Qué...?"

"Contraté un camión de mudanzas para que me trajeran todas mis cosas que se encontraban en mi apartamento" 

"y a que hora llegará?" Pregunté de nuevo mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"No tarda en llegar"

"Tengo Hambre" Me quejé. Y solo obtuve una mirada ligera de ambos.

Iba a reclamarles del porque sus miradas pero el ruido de un auto me interrumpió. Hao se paró inmediatamente y salió. Yo le seguí. No era un auto cualquiera, era un tipo de camión. Blanco y tenía las letras de "Mudanza". Dos señores bajaron del camión y empezaron a bajar cajas y muebles.

Hao los supervisaba y les indicaba donde ponerlas. 

Exactamente al anochecer, habían terminado de acomodar un poco las cosas de Hao. Había montones de cajas de cartón por todo el piso. Unos cuantos muebles también.

Hao había ido a comprar algo que cenar, mientras yo los esperaba, ya que Ri-Kun lo acompañó.

Me encontraba sentado, maldiciendo cada minuto que pasaba y no llegaba. Como en el minuto 45 oí el sonido de su auto llegar. Me paré y miré la puerta. A los 20 segundos después , entraron.

Hao traía consigo varias bolsas de plástico. 

Inmediatamente nos sentamos en el piso a comer. Hao sacó varios paquetes de comida.

"Encontré un lugar donde venden comida japonesa para llevar" Me dijo.

"¿Pues de cual más?" 

"Bueno, podría haber sido de comida Mexicana...O Italiana"

"Pero es japonesa"

"Si, lo sé, solo dije que podría haber sido de otra, hay muchos restaurantes y..-

"Hao" Le interrumpí.

"¿Qué? ^^" 

"La comida..." 

"Sírvete, toma" Abrió una paquete y me lo dio. Contenía arroz. Me saboreé y me serví casi la mitad, dejándole a Hao. Iba a comerlo cuando Hao da un grito de asombro.

"YOH!"

"Uh?" 

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" 

"¿Eh?....comer?"

"No lo hagas!" Dijo, y enseguida me quitó mi ración.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!" Hao devolvió todo el arroz al paquete.

"Este arroz, como la demás comida es para toda la semana" Me sirvió de nuevo y me lo entregó.

"....¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Anda, come"

"Pero-"

"Apúrate que  me ayudaras a terminar de acomodar ^^"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo lo haría solo? ¬¬"

"Pero Hao!"

"Solo apresúrate a comer"

"Pues no creo que tarde mucho..." Le dije mirando mi ración.

"¿Por qué lo dices? o.o"

"Bien, Hao, pues verás...SOLO SON 5 MISEROS GRANOS DE ARROZ!!" Grite, mientras el solo sonreía burlonamente.

__

__

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Tokio parece ser un lugar grande. A los tres días de tener viviendo apenas, aún no había salido a conocer muy bien la ciudad, de hecho solo conocía lo que alcanzaba ver desde la pensión, es decir, nada, ni la esquina de la calle.

Estos tres días los hemos dedicado a organizar un poco nuestras cosas. Y la comida ha consistido a no pasar de los 5 malditos granos de arroz, un pequeño trozo de zanahoria y con suerte de carne. Hao dice que la comida nos debe rendir hasta que él consiga un empleo, pero como lo veo, dudo mucho que ese día llegue. 

"¿Por qué tan callado, Yoh? ^_^"

"Solo dedícate a conducir, está bien?" 

"de acuerdo, no te molestes" Desde temprano salimos de casa. Hao solo mencionó que había encontrado algo bueno, y aquí vamos, dirigiéndonos a lo que sea que Hao haya encontrado.

"¿Ya puedes decirme que es eso que encontraste?"

"Un empleo ^^" Me contestó sonriendo.

"Vaya...Supongo que mi ración subirá" Dije no mostrando emoción alguna o alegría.

"¡Wow Hao! Eso es genial!" Ri-Kun asomó su cabeza desde el asiento trasero, mostrando una gran sonrisa, pero no tan estúpida como la de Hao.

"Oh, olvidaba que venías aquí Ri-Kun" En mis palabras claramente se escondía un tono molesto y ambos claramente lo notaron, y me pregunté si debí haberlo dicho mejor con desprecio.

"Vamos, Yoh, Todavía sigo siendo tu amigo" Ri-Kun me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Solo está siendo amable" Repuso Hao.

"¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir contigo? Es tu empleo no? Entonces no tengo porque acompañarte"

"Bueno, verás...Tu necesitas ir" Dimos vuelta en una esquina, seguimos derecho y dimos otra vuelta.

"¿Yo?" Hao estacionó el auto y se giró a mi.

"Hemos llegado" Giré mi cabeza y vi una escuela preparatoria.

"Esto es..."

"Aquí es donde conseguí el empleo, seré profesor ^^" Abrí mi ojos con asombró y exclamé un extraño ruido.

"Pero tu no estudiaste para profesor!"

"Seré maestro de Arte" Rió entre dientes "Solo ocupo  por lo menos distinguir los colores"

"Eres un estafador" 

"Si, lo sé" Hao rió de nuevo y salió del auto, lo miré dirigirse al barandal de entrada y salí corriendo del auto.

"Hao! Espera" Cuando lo alcancé nos encontrábamos a medio patio.

"Ah, cierto Yoh, tu entrarás a clases" dijo girándose hacia mi. 

"¿Qué?"

"Ri-Kun te acompañará ^^, debes seguir con tus estudios" Dijo mientras se giraba a mirar a Ri-Kun.

"¿Qué?" Quedé anonado.

"Tu salón es el C-2" Hizo un pequeño despido con la mano y se metió a la escuela, perdiéndolo de vista.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Hao regresó corriendo hacia mi. "¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

"Toma, en el auto hay una libreta y un lápiz, sácalos para que los utilices" Me dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves de su auto. Y nuevamente se alejó.

Silencio.

"Ehh...Yoh?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No vas a ir por la libreta y el lápiz?"

Sonreí. 

"No" Al contestarle salí corriendo hacia el portón de la escuela, y atrás de mi, podía oír los gritos de espera de Ri-Kun, mas no lo esperé.

"¡Yoh!  ¡Yoh!"

Me detuve hasta llegar al auto de Hao. Empuñé las llaves y miré ansioso el automóvil. Me acerqué a él lentamente, y de igual forma me subí, sentándome en el asiento del conductor. Había visto a Hao encenderlo varias veces, supuse que yo también podría. Metí la llave donde debía y le di un leve giro, me sobresalté al escuchar al motor andar. 

Fruncí el ceño.

No sabía que se hacia después de eso.

"Yoh! ¿Qué haces?!"  Ri-Kun me había alcanzado.

"¿No es obvio?" Se subió al auto y me miró.

"Sí, ¿pero porque lo haces?"

"No pienso quedarme aquí, así que dime que tengo que hacer ahora para que el auto se mueva!" 

"Pero...."

"Pero???"

"Yo no sé como funciona, Yoh" Dejé escapar un pequeño gruñido y desesperado empecé a mover de la palanca y a pisar el freno y el acelerador. Ri-Kun me decía que no lo hiciera, pero yo contradiciéndolo lo seguí haciendo.

Jalé completamente la palanca y pisé con fuerza el acelerador.

Inmediatamente el auto arrancó...Pero en reversa.

"Yoh detente!!"

"JA! Pues dile al maldito auto que vaya hacia delante no hacia atrás!!" Le grité desesperado.

"Pues deja de pisar el acelerador, Yoh!" En lugar de dejar de pisar el acelerador como Ri-Kun me lo dijo, pisé los frenos. 

Ri-Kun ahogó un grito, yo reprimí el mío en la garganta y cerré los ojos, y el nerviosismo y miedo se apoderaron de mi. El auto había estrellado contra algo, se oyó un sonido sordo y fuerte, y sentí como algo pasaba por debajo de las llantas del vehículo. Me aferré al volante, sintiendo solo el pequeño rebote que dieron los asientos. Un grito femenino se escuchó. Y yo dejé escapar por fin el mío.

"Yoh que hiciste?!"

Me bajé del auto rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la defensa trasera del auto. Debajo del auto se encontraban los pedazos de lo que antes era una bicicleta. Regados por la carretera había unos cuantos libros y útiles escolares. Empecé a sudar del nervio, y se me volcó el estomago cuando vi en una de las llantas regando por debajo un hilo de sangre, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en charco.

Incrédulo, di un paso hacia atrás, y un sonido crujidor se produjo; había pisado algo. Quité mi pie y vi algo rosa, me agaché y lo recogí. Era un labial rosa.

La sangre, el labial, los libros, la bicicleta...Todo me decía una sola cosa.

"Maté...a una chica" Susurré. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la de una chica.

"Lo que menos necesitaba! Testigos!" Refunfuñé mientras le hacia un mal gesto a la chica.

"ASESINO!!!" me gritó.

"No! Calma!" 

"Lo...Lo mataste!" Se acercó a mi y me dio un empujón.

"¿Lo maté?...Creí que había matado a una chica"

"Cínico!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije?" Ella colocó su mano en su frente, expresando enojo. Su mano tenía un gran raspón , era reciente, porque aún brotaba pequeños hilos de sangre. Y entonces reaccioné.

"Tu...Yo...¿Yo te atropellé a ti?" Dije, balbuceando.

"Sí! No!"

"¿Qué?"

"Es decir, sí!" Le dirigí una mirada confusa, y ella al notarlo habló.

"Yo venía a la escuela en la bicicleta, pero me bajé de ella para subir la banqueta de la calle, La iba jalando desde el manubrio con una sola mano, cuando de repente me di cuenta que un auto venía velozmente en reversa, no pude reaccionar porque antes de que lo hiciera el auto se llevó con él mi Bicicleta! Prácticamente me la arrebató de la mano! Mira! Mira! Lo que hiciste!" Me gritó , mostrándome su mano herida, aún podía notar que ella seguía con el susto. 

"Oye cálmate!"

"¿Cómo me voy a calmar si haz destrozado mi Bicicleta? ¡Además lo has matado!"

"¿A quién?"

La chica buscó debajo de las llantas y sacó una cosa blanca y peluda, ensangrentada. La miró con tristeza y la abrazó.

"¡Mira, idiota!" Me aventó la cosa blanca y yo a penas pude atraparla. 

"Oye!"

"Míralo!"

Así lo hice; Lo miré, y no era una simple cosa peluda y blanca...Era un gato blanco. Todo magullado y ensangrentado, tieso. Era el cadáver de un gato...Lo tiré con asco y me volví a mirar a la chica. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y su rostro mostraba tristeza y a la vez enojo. 

Me estremecí.

"Oye...Lo siento, lamento lo de tu gato"

"Eres un idiota"

"Hey! Ya te pedí una disculpa, de acuerdo?" Le reté.

"¿Y eso que?"

"Pues que ya puedo irme tranquilo" Me giré y me encaminé hasta mi asiento.

"¡Óyeme!"

"Adiós como te llames, fue un placer" Me subí al auto y de nuevo me aferré al volante. Ri-Kun me miraba de una manera extraña.

"¡No pueden irse!" La chica se acercó a mi lado del auto.

"¿No...podemos? ¿Plural?" 

"¡Claro! Si son un par de idiotas!"  ¿Un par, había dicho? Eso quería decir que ella podía ver a Ri-Kun...Pero si él era un fantasma. Me sorprendí y la miré fijamente. No le había puesto mucha atención a su aspecto, pero ahora la vi detenidamente.

Era linda. De piel pálida, ojos oscuros y brillantes. De cuerpo menudo, y de un hermoso cabello rubio. No llevaba al parecer el uniforme completo de la preparatoria. Pues traía una blusa gris con adornos negros, que le hacia conjunto a su falda negra con encajes y algo de holanes. Encima de eso, solo llevaba el abrigo de la escuela, y los zapatos escolares. Lo único que le distinguía que era de la preparatoria.

"No te quedes mirándome, y páguenme ahora mismo los daños a mi bicicleta!" Reaccioné, girándome a voltear a ver a Ri-Kun, el cual se encogió de hombros.

"Mira, yo no se a cual "par" te refieras, pero no puedo pagarte nada, de acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo que a cual par? Pues Tu y tu otro amigo que va en el asiento de atrás, idiota !" Gritó enojada, apuntando a Ri-Kun.

"¿Puedes...verme?" Le preguntó, asombrado Ri-Kun.

"Por supuesto!"

Suspiré cansado. "Escucha, no puedo pagarte nada, en estos momentos estoy harto de todo y solo quiero largarme a mi casa, así que por favor, retírate de aquí"

"¡Yo también estoy harta!"

"Bien! entonces, ve a hartarte a otro lugar"

"Pero Yoh, ella puede verme" Ri-Kun añadió, como queriendo convencerme de algo.

"Ay por dios! Porque hacen tanto escándalo solo porque puedo verlo? Cualquiera puede!"

Silencio.

"¿Qué no me creen? Solo miren!" Miramos como ella lo pidió. Una señora iba pasando por la calle, a la chica se le iluminó el rostro y le habló.  

"Oiga señora! Salude a este chico, verdad que puede verlo?" Dijo mientras apuntaba a Ri-Kun.

La señora miró lo que apuntaba y luego a la chica.

"¡Loca!" Le gritó mientras salía corriendo.

Dejé escapar una risilla, y ella me miró confundida.

"Escucha, ya me quiero ir así que quítate para encender el auto"

"Oye Yoh, olvidas que no sabes conducir?"

"Ri-Kun!! Solo cállate!!"

"Con que no sabes conducir, vaya, cualquiera puede hacerlo"

"Si, claro, no me digas que tu puedes" Le dije burlonamente.

"Quítate"

"¿Qué...?"

"Que te quites, deja que yo conduzca" La miré extrañado, Ri-Kun soltó una risa, y ella sonrió.

"Estás loca?"

"Mira, yo te llevo a tu casa y ahí veo que me llevo a manera de pago por haber destrozado mi bicicleta"

"¡¿Qué?! Ja! Como si vayas a encontrar algo , solo están las cosas de Ha...Oye, me parece una buena idea!"  

"Bien" Me pasé al asiento del copiloto , ella recogió sus libros y se subió al auto. Más suerte no podía tener. Me llevarían a casa y el que pagaría sería Hao, no yo.  

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Por fin llegamos a la pensión. Tardamos como una hora porque yo no sabía explicarle la dirección, pero no es mi culpa! O si? 

"Oye tu!" 

"Ehh?" Atendí al grito de la chica

"¿No vas a abrir la puerta?"

"Ah si! Espera" Abrí y entramos, Ri-Kun nos seguía,  pero yo solo la miraba.

"Oye, es grande"

"Pues claro, es una pensión después de todo"

"Ya veo...¿Tienen muchos cuartos desocupados?"

"Solo están ocupados dos, el mío y el de Hao" Le contesté

"¿Hao?"

"Es mi hermano mayor"

"Oh, ya también tengo uno, es un idiota" Dijo entre risas. Sin razón alguna me sentí bien.

"¿Ya comiste?"

"No, ¿Y tu?"

"Tampoco" contesté, poniendo mi mano en mi estomago. 

"Hmm...Puedo cocinar algo, si quieres"

"Sí??"

"Sí, solo necesito saber donde está la cocina" Me dijo sonriente. 

"Sígueme" la llevé hasta la cocina, y empezó a buscar ingredientes. Yo la observaba.

"Vaya, tienen muy poca comida aquí"

"Sí, lo sé T_T"

"Veré que puedo hacer" Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente. 

"Pero eso no significa que te he perdonado ehh!" Repuso inmediatamente. 

"Bien, esto no significa que me agrades, Ok?" Le contesté. Y ella sonrió. Mis labios se extendieron, en curvándose entre mis mejillas....creo que estaba sonriendo. Sí, era una sonrisa.

"Oye..."

"¿Qué?"

Extendió su mano a manera de saludo. "Anna, Mi nombre es Anna".

Estreché su mano de la misma forma. "Yo soy Yoh".

Mientras nosotros estábamos en la cocina seguramente Ri-Kun estaba en el piso medio inconsciente del asombro que le daba verme siendo un poco amable...Rayos, si hasta a mi me sorprende.

**~Notas: **

Aunque me haya tardando un buen en subir este capítulo no se pueden quejar pues fue algo larguillo. Para los que decían que no había romance, ya vieron que hubo un poco, aún no mucho, pero todo a su paso. Más a delante habrá de mucho que contar. Bueno, no tengo más cosas que decir o comentar, pero paso a algunas aclaraciones:

     -Hao es mucho mayor que Yoh, en este fic. Pues Yoh tiene 17 años mientras que Hao cuenta con 21.

-Anna 17 años.

-Y sí, aquí Anna tiene un hermano, más adelante sabrán de quien se trata.

Son cosas que había olvidado decir, o que no recuerde que había mencionado ^^U. Les había mencionado que entraría uno de los personajes mas queridos, sí, me refería a Anna.

Agradezco sus Reviews, los cuales les daré la contestación:

Ei-chan: 

^^U No me agradezcas nada, y mucho menos por poner a Hao, lo necesitaba xD Muchas gracias igual.

Marineneko:

¡Comadre!  Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! ¿A que no es lindo el "vagabundo"? xD 

Kathy asakura:

No! No, claro que no!, No te preocupes, esto no va hacer Yaoi ^^U

Akane Asakura: 

Hey Akane!! Muchas gracias por el review! Lamento que el capi no estuviera tan pronto ^^U Pero bueno, por eso lo hice un poco mas largo de lo normal, gracias nuevamente! ^__^

Shinjitsu:

Hey que tal querido? Bueno, tarde el capitulo como vez, y sobre tus preguntas, ya viste que el nuevo personaje no tiene nada que ver con Hao xD. Gracias por el review! ^__^

Eso es todo. Quería disculparme porque la vez anterior no contesté los Reviews, pero se me pasó por completo ^^U pero esta vez no, vieron?.

Me despido nuevamente, deseando que esto haya agradado. Hasta la próxima! ^__^ 


End file.
